Shazam
Shazam 'is the main protagonist of ''Shazam: Son of Lightning. ''He is an orphan chosen to become the Wizard's champion, granting him immense power to defend the innocent from evil. Biography Personality Initially, Billy was a cynical troublemaker who didn't respect authorities and prefers to be on his own, even firmly believing that families are people who can't take care of themselves; however this behavior is a result of Billy's separation from his mother from a very young age and he's spent years trying to reunite with her. Having grown as an orphan, Billy is dismissive of the idea of families, having no interest in socializing with any of the foster siblings and didn't consider himself to be part of a family when adopted, as he'd rather go back to his real mother. Billy has a rather low opinion of himself. Despite his flaws, Billy is an inherently good person, convincing the Wizard that he was the right person to inherit his powers. Upon obtaining the powers of Shazam, Billy was initially overwhelmed but promptly seeked advice. Billy initially chose to use Shazam for his own entertainment. In his Shazam form, Billy is more optimistic and willing to have fun. Initially, Billy was rather irresponsible with his powers, using them for his own amusement not paying any attention to the consequences of his reckless behavior and not considering anyone else's opinion on Shazam. It isn't until something serious happened that Billy finally understood that superpowers aren't simple power fantasies and can be dangerous for himself and others around him, after which he starts being more responsible with his Shazam powers. When Billy finally reunited with his mother, but learned that she had willingly abandoned him due to being a teenage pregnancy child, he realized that his obsession to find his mother had made him selfish and that he was hurting those around him by neglecting them. Billy was willing to give up his Shazam powers to protect those he cares about and became remorseful for his poor behavior and the way he treated those cared about him. Shazam resolve to continue being an active superhero and protector of the Rocks of Eternity. As Shazam, he publicly admitted that he could never be the superhero that he is without help. Powers and Abilities *'Mystical Transformation: 'After being chosen by the Wizard Shazam as his champion, Billy was granted the ability to transform into the avatar of the wizard by calling out the latter's name, which summons a bolt of lightning from the sky and imbues him with all the greatest powers of the gods: the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury, with the invocation also being a combination of the first letters in each gods' names. As Shazam, Billy has many powers and abilities, which surpass the capabilities of humans, and most other metahumans. **'Superhuman Intelligence: 'While Shazam is initially inexperienced in using this ability, the Wisdom of Solomon allowed Shazam to become an amateur strategist. Over time, this provided him with an instant access to a vast level of scholary knowledge. **'Superhuman Strength: 'With the Strength of Hercules, Shazam has incredible superhuman strength, able to lift people single-handedly and send them flying, and punch through concrete. He is also able to lift vehicles off of the ground, and push a heavy barrel out of the way with the flick of a finger. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'With the Stamina of Atlas, Shazam is capable of not growing tired despite running incredibly fast and flying through the air. **'Electrokinesis: 'With the Power of Zeus, Shazam can project and generate electricity. In addition to being extremely powerful, this ability is also extremely precise, with Shazam even able to shoot up consecutive lightning bolts, while generating specific sound waves. **'Flight: 'Shazam is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to levitate or fly, being able to fly at great speeds. **'Teleportation: 'As the Champion of the Wizard Shazam, Shazam can exit the Rock of Eternity by mentally concentrating on another location of his choice. This way, Shazam was able to teleport himself and others from the Rock to another location. **'Nigh-Invulnerability: 'With the Courage of Achilles, Shazam's body is virtually invulnerable to most forms of harm. Bullets have no effect on Shazam, and conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Shazam has an incredible healing factor which allows him to recover from superpowered attacks. ***'Fire Immunity: 'Shazam is completely immune to being set on fire. **'Superhuman Speed: 'With the Speed of Mercury, Shazam can move at speeds only perceptible to humans as yellow streaks of light and can run a third at the speed of light. ***'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Due to his super speed, Shazam is able to dodge attacks and move around different objects with ease. *'Expert Combatant: 'Billy is a fairly capable unarmed combatant in both human and Shazam form, but has improved over time and has managed to overpower seemingly more powerful opponents. *'Expert Thief: 'Billy, after living on his own for most of his life, has become an immensely skilled thief, able to break into cars without triggering alarms. *'Indomitable Will: 'Billy has immense willpower and determination, being pure of heart, enough to brave extremely difficult or dangerous situations and overcome strong emotional attachments when necessary. Equipment *'Shazam Suit: 'When empowered as Shazam, Billy wears a red bodysuit with a lightning bolt emblazoned on his chest just like the Wizard had, and a hooded white cape with gold trims. *'Magic Staff: 'Originally belonging to Shazam the Wizard, Billy took the staff and used it to empower his foster siblings with the power of the gods. Billy eventually broke the staff to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Weaknesses *'High Order Magic: *'Speech Impediment: ' *'Electricity: ' Appearance Relationships Quotes *"SHAZAM!" *"I like being a hero." *"Like how I did that?" *"Gotta love super powers!" *"You can't beat Earth's mightiest mortal!" *"I'm taking you down!" *"For justice!" *"Sorry to do this, ma'am." *"Love beating the bad guys!" *"Wow! Even your hair is evil." *"I have the strength of Hercules!" *"You abused your powers!" *"I have the power of magic." *"Still kicked your butt!" *"You asked for it." *"I'm no boy." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Magic Users